Drabble
by We-Are'Twins
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble dari keseharian Asahina Brothers, ketika tiba-tiba mereka kedatangan 5 saudari perempuan. yang lebih parahnya lagi, ke-4 saudarinya ini kembar dan... Yah, begitulah...


Drabble

This First fic in Brother Conflict by : We-are'Twins

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy

.

* * *

Address

Hinata bersaudara mencari alamat tempat tinggal baru mereka, yaitu Sunrise Recidence. "Chii, apa kau tahu alamat ini?" tanya July, tupai kesayangan Hinata sisters ini., "Entahlah, July, kurasa kita tak jauh lagi..." fikir Ema, kakak sulung dari 5 bersaudara.

"Ane-chan~ kita sudah mutar-mutar di daerah sini, lho~"

"Ekh?! Chii, kita tersesat!" panik July, "Ane-ki, sebenarnya.. sunrise rencidence itu ada di sini, kan?" Hyuume, kakak ke-2 di Hinata sisters menunjuk sebuah mansion yang sangat besar, "Jadi..."

"Daritadi kita hanya memutari bangunan ini, ya?"

.

* * *

Age

Ema, si sulung berusia 16 tahun dan adik-adiknya berusia 12 tahun. Usia yang terpaut jauh, tapi, usia tak akan bisa menghalangi mereka untuk mengalahkan sang kakak dalam ujian penerimaan siswa baru di Kiriya International High School, sekolah favorit yang bergensi tinggi itu.

.

* * *

Brothers

Setelah mereka menemukan Sunrise Recidence, mereka langsung menemui 2 orang yang amat asing bagi mereka.

"Ah!" seru Ryuuma, kakak ketiga di Hinata Sisters, "Konnichiwaa!" sapa mereka ber-5, "Ah, watashi Masaomi, kakak sulung, dan ini Wataru, si bungsu" orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Konnichiwaa, onee-chan!~" sahut sang adik memberi salam.

"KAWAII~" teriak sibungsu Yuiko dan kakaknya, Nanako.

.

* * *

Conflict

"ASAHINA IORI!" teriak Yui kencang, entah kenapa ia sangat marah kepada kakak tirinya itu.

"Hai?" respon Iori santai.

"Kau kemanakan tugas Prakarya-ku, hah?!" amuk Yui marah. Setelah ia bersusah payah menanam bibit bunga tulip buat pelajaran yang datang hanya sebulan sekali ini malah hilang! "Tugas yang mana?" Iori balik tanya, "Bunga Tulip ku kau kemanakan, hah?!" tanya Yui marah.

"E-etto..."

"JAWAB!"

"Sudah kucabut karena menghalangi jalan dan pemandangan" ingat Iori. "Kau..." Yui menahan amarahnya. "ANATA WA HIDOI! Iori wa Baka!" teriak Yui sebelum pergi dari situ.

"E-eh?"

.

* * *

Duel

"Ada apa, diluar?" tanya Ryuu heran. Ia heran melihat Iori dan adiknya tiba-tiba bermain drama. "Sepertinya Iori tak sengaja memindahkan tanaman tugas Yuiko" Subaru mengamati adik-adiknya. "Hei, Subaru-nii! Bagaimana jika kita tanding basket sekarang!"

Nanako berkata secara tiba-tiba. "Nako, jangan mencari-cari masalah lagi!" respon Ryuu, "De-demo... kemarin dia mengacaukan tugas olahragaku! Bagaimana aku tak kesal, ane-ue?" delik Nako tajam. "Mou, whatever lah, tapi, kalau kalian ber-2 membuat keributan, aku tak segan menjadikan kalian sebagai bagan percobaan ku yang ke-100, mau?"

"Itu tak akan!"

"Subaru-nii! Ayo kita duel!" ajak Nako mengabaikan kakaknya. "Tidak mau!" tolak Subaru, "Harus mau!" "Tidak mau!" "Mau," "enggak!" "Ma-"

**JDESH!**

"Sudah kukatakan jangan membuat keributan, kalian ber-2 ini memang bandel, ya!"

"Ampun, Oujo-sama!"

.

* * *

Exam

"Hyuu-chan, kau sedang apa?"

Tsubaki melihat adik kesayangannya sedang berkutat dengan buku Kimia dan Matematikanya merasa heran. Sejak kapan si jenius ini belajar?

"Uhk... kau mengganggu, Tsubaki-nii!" protes Hyuu kesal. "Sou, ka? Mungkin kau merasa tak nyaman dengan buku pelajaran itu! Hei! Ini mudah sekali, bla bla bla..." oceh Tsubaki khidmat. "Tsuba-nii"

"Jadi, seharusnya..." "Tsubaki-nii..."

"Hai?" tanya Tsubaki kalem, "Ada yang tak dimengerti?" tanya Tsubaki senang. "KAU MENGANGGU, ASAHINA TSUBAKI!" teriak Hyuu keras. "Hee? Bukankah kau belajar untuk ulangan besok?! Bukankah begitu, sistem belajar mengajar para murid _nihon no gakko_?" tanya Tsubaki heran.

"SIAPA YANG BELAJAR?! AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA MENGAJARI SEMUA TEMAN DIKELAS TENTANG SEMUA INI!"

"Kau tahu? Besok itu ada guru yang izin karena ada rapat! Jadi tanggung jawab kelas aku yang pegang!" marah Hyuu. "Urusan Exam aku yang pegang,soal ujian pun aku yang membuatnya! Jadi aku tak mengikuti ujian apapun!" tambahnya sambil merapikan seluruh bukunya. "Sudahlah, aku sibuk! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Su-sugoi~"

.

* * *

Friends

"Ema-ane-chan! Ini Shirohime Azusa, my lovely tomodachi~"

Yui memperkenalkan teman kelompoknya sekaligus sahabat sehidup sematinya. "Yo-yoroshiku," gadis bersurai dark blue itu hanya menunduk malu,

"Ane-san! Ini Tsubaki, wakil seito kaichou," Hyuu memperkenalkan rekan kerja dan rekan belajarnya. "Kuroyama Tsubaki, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" pemuda (yang kelihatan) jenius ini hanya memberi salam perkenalan kepada kakak sang sacchou tercinta ini,

"Ane-chan! Ini Natsume Rin," Ryuu menunjuk ke arah Natsume Rin "Yoroshiku, Nee-san!" gadis ini hanya tersenyum ceria melihat kakak dari rekan tercintanya.

"Ane-sama, ini Kaoru Iori, rival terberatku" tunjuk Nako, "Huh, rival terberat, jangan salah, Nanako! Aku ini hanya akan menjadi rival ter-kerenmu" sanggah pemuda itu narsis, "Kau menjengkelkan, Iori" desis Nako kesal.

"Chii, kurasa aku mengenal nama-nama mereka ber-4?" tanya July sambil mengingat-ingat. "Sou desu ka? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu" pikir Ema.

.

* * *

Group

Mulai hari ini, mereka ber-4 dan rekan-rekannya akan belajar kelompok di Sunrise Recidence.

Tugas pertama mereka adalah membuat termometer sederhana...

"Tadaima" ucap seseorang. "Okaeri Natsume" sapa Ukyo yang baru saja sampai. "Kyo-nii, apa kau melihat Tsubaki?" tanya Natsume, "Entahlah, coba kau tanyakan pada Azusa?" saran Ukyo sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Azusa, kau melihat Tsubaki?" tanya Natsume sambil melonggarkan dasinya. "Iie, mungkin dia sedang menggoda 'My Lovely Moe Imouto-nyan'-nya?" geleng Azusa cuek sambil melanjutkan menghafal teks dramanya. "Sou-"

"Tadaima~"

Sang pelaku akhirnya datang dan diikuti oleh 9 orang siswa SMA, "Okaeri, Tsubaki, Iori, kukira kalian kemana" salam Natsume "Oh, aku hanya berjalan-jalan ke kota mencari beberapa keperluan bersama Iori~" jelas Tsubaki ceria. "Hm, dan terus, Hyuu, Ryuu, Yui, Nako, mereka ber-4 siapa?" tanya Natsume

"Shirohime Azusa, my Lovely Assistant,"

"Kuroyama Tsubaki, wakil-ku di seito kaichou"

"Natsume-san, ini Natsume Rin, teman sebangku-ku"

"Kaoru Iori, rival terberatku! Jangan pernah kalian pikir dia adalah temanku!"

"Etto.. sepertinya ada yang salah,..." fikir Azusa menghentikan kegiatannya, "Kalian mau apa kemari?" tanya Tsubaki heran, tak biasanya ia melihat ke-4 adiknya membawa teman-temannya (sekaligus rivalnya) ke Sunrise Recidence.

"Ya kerja kelompok, lah! Memangnya mau apa," jawab Yui heran. Ia fikir kenapa harus mempunyai kakak yang aneh seperti dia. "Hai, hai, nah, kalian ber-4 biasanya dipanggil siapa?" tanya Ukyo sambil membawa nampan yang berisi jus buah untuk para tamu adiknya.

"Eh? Oh... hai, Wa-watashi? e-etto... hum... Azusa?" tanya Shirohime Azusa ragu, "Tsubaki, desu" respon Kuroyama Tsubaki cepat, "Natsume, karena dikelas sudah ada Kagamine Rin dan Kariku Rin" tambah Natsume Rin, "Iori, karena Kaoru sudah diembat oleh si Pianis gila itu" dengusnya sebal. "Sudahlah, kau berisik!," dengus Nako ikutan sebal.

"Heh?"

"Eh?!"

"Ah!"

"OMAE WA!"

.

* * *

Homework

Setelah kejadian menggemparkan kemarin, mereka semakin sering datang ke sunrise recidence hanya untuk sekedar bermain dan menyalin tugas.

Dan, sekarang mereka ber-4 hanya duduk termenung dan menunggu nasib mereka berubah tiba-tiba, setelah di berikan pencerahan oleh sang sacchou, Kuroyama Tsubaki menjadi murung, dan sisanya hanya berharap mereka diperbolehkan menyalin PR para kaichou, sacchou, rival,dll tercintanya.

.

* * *

I agree

"Nah, setelah itu, kau harus ke sini untuk... bla bla bla"

Natsume menjelaskan game terbarunya kepada adik-adiknya. "Kalian ber-4 mengerti?" tanya Natsume. "Hm, hm" angguk mereka ber-4. "Jadi, intinya sama saja Natsume-nii harus mencari sebuah kunci yang sebenarnya hanya di bawah tempat duduk Natsume-nii dan mengalahkan banyak monster untuk menemukan kunci itu dan menguras tenaga dengan amat sangat sia-sia?" tambah Hyuu logis.

"Hm... yah..."

"Seharusnya kau menambahkan sesuatu yang menarik di sini, Natsume-nii" saran Yui. "Ini membosankan, you know, bagi kami, ini tak ada bedanya dengan game-game yang sebelumnya, tetapi masih bagusan game yang sebelumnya" celetuk Yui. "Kau mengerti?" tanya Ryuu.

"Hai, wakarimashita!"

"Jadi, intinya, bla bla bla"

Selama semalaman ini, Natsume harus mendengarkan kultum alias Kuliah Tujuh Jam dari si kembar bersaudara.

.

* * *

Jealous

Yui merasakan sakit di hatinya sesaat. Ketika ia melihat Iori berdebat dengan Nako, kakaknya. Karena masalah bunga yang bagus untuk perpisahan kakak kelas XII saat mereka selesai Ujian Nasional, 3 bulan yang akan datang.

Dan, ia tak dapat melupakan sakitnya perasaan ketika Iori tersenyum halus kepada kakaknya, Ryuu karena berhasil menumbuhkan bunga zaman purba dan terlangka di dunia.

Terakhir ia merasa ambigu saat kakak kembar sulungnya sedang berusaha mengajari Iori yang lemah akan Fisika. Dan dengan senang Iori mentraktir Hyuu untuk ke kedai es krim. Hanya mereka BERDUA saja.

.

* * *

Konnichiwaa

"Konnichiwaa~"

"Lho, kok sepi, sih?" tanya Hyuu heran. Biasanya ia melihat minimal kakak-nya yang sangat menyebalkan akan menyapanya dengan sangat khidmat.

"Tadaima, Hyuu-chan, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Azusa pelan, "Daijobu, etto...yang lainnya kemana?" tanyanya, heran. "Mereka kerumah sakit, menengok Tsubaki, memangnya kau tidak tahu?" tanya Azusa, "Tsubaki-nii kenapa? Kok tumben-tumbennya ke rumah sakit?" tanya Hyuu heran.

"Ia kecelakaan saat hendak membeli hadiah buatmu"

"He? Sejak kapan dia seperti itu?" kaget Hyuu. "Sudahlah, setidaknya sekarang ia sedang menghadapi masa-masa kritisnya, jadi tolong doakan saja, ya" pamit Azusa, "C-chotto! Biarkan aku ikut!" teriak Hyuu, "Hm? Bukankah kau harus menyelesaikan seluruh tugasmu?"

"Masih ada waktu! Apa kau tak merasa aneh?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Sikapnya, ia menjadi dingin sebelum ini" jelas Hyuu murung. "Mungkin ia khawatir, karna ia mencemaskanmu" pikir Azusa. _'Maksudnya, ia mencintaimu' _batinnya.

.

* * *

Love you, Imouto-chan!

Hyuu datang bersama Azusa ke rumah sakit itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka menuju ruang Tsubaki dirawat.

"Ah, itu Azu-nii dan Hyuu-chan!" tunjuk Yuusuke.

"Azusa, Hyuu, akhirnya Tsubaki telah melewati masa kritisnya" jelas Natsume lega. "Ah? Sou ka?" kata mereka ber-2 lega. "Lihatlah dia, Azusa, Hyuu" saran Masaomi setelah mengurus Registrasi Tsubaki.

"Ha-hai..."

"Anata wa BakAsahina Tsubaki!" gumam Hyuu pelan, "Ya, kau benar-benar bodoh, Tsubaki, seperti katanya" setuju Azusa sambil tersenyum. Miris.

"A-anata..."

"Tsu-Tsubaki?!" kaget Hyuu dan Azusa, "Kalian sangat baik, Azusa, selama aku disini, tolong jagalah dia dengan baik, ya?" suruh Tsubaki sambil tersenyum, "Baka! Memangnya kau pikir kau akan mati, hah?! Jika kau mati, aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" isak Hyuu, sungguh, baru kali ini ia merasa hatinya akan pecah.

"Hyuu, sudahlah, ia tak selemah itu, kau tahu?" tenang Azusa lembut. "A-Azusa-nii..."

"Hyuu"

Tsubaki memanggil Hyuu dengan nada serius. "Ha-hai?" Hyuu mendekati kasur inap Tsubaki, "Aku tahu kita semua ini saudara, tetapi..." Tsubaki mengambil jeda dan menatap Azusa serius. Azusa hanya mengangguk yakin, entah, apa yang mereka ber-2 pikirkan.

"Watashi-tachi wa suki da!"

"E-eh?"

.

* * *

Math

Nako hanya mendengus sebal menatap begitu banyak angka di buku paketnya. Sebenarnya dengan senang hati, ia tak mau menyentuh buku paket itu, tapi apalah daya, ia tak begitu menyangka akan seperti ini.

"Haah..."

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Tak ia sadari, ternyata itu mengundang niat usil dari kakak laki-lakinya, Fuuto. "Ara-ara, si Jenius bisa merasa tak berguna juga, ya?"

"Sudahlah, Yuuto-nii, ada apa menggangguku sekarang?" tanya Nako tak bersemangat. "Kau begitu miris hari ini, memangnya apa yang menganjal pikiranmu?" tanya Fuuto penasaran. "Haah..."

**Jduak!**

"I-ittai, yo~"

"Nii-san tanya baik-baik malah di diemin!" Fuuto meninju kepala Nako dengan tak elitnya. "Huh, apaan, sih? Aku gak akan frustasi, kok! Hanya bingung saja!" dengus Nako sebal, "Apaan lagi, coba? Ayo cerita sama onii-san mu yang baik hati ini"

"Well, bagaimana cara mengajar Matematika menggunakan Bahasa Inggris?"

**Gubrak!**

Kirain, apaan...

.

* * *

Noisy

"Yui, lagi-lagi kau habiskan bibit Himawari hanya untuk percobaan gilamu itu!" seru Iori

"ENAK SAJA! Terus siapa yang mengubah tatanan letak yang kemarin? Untung saja aku tak dimakan oleh Tulip gila itu!" balas Yui marah. "Salah siapa yang menaruh tulip gila itu di lemari kebun?" balasnya sewot.

Hari dimulai dengan ini, semua.

"Sudahlah! Kau itu masih kecil, cepatlah tidur!" usir Iori ketika ia melihat adiknya masih sibuk di depan kamarnya menghafal berbagai macam rumus kimia, "Besok ada Exam, tahu!" dengus Yui sebal, "Jika ada Exam bukannya tadi siang bisa menghafalnya" nasihat Iori, "Impossible, yo~ Io-chan" sanggah Yui.

"HEI, KALIAN BER-2, bisakah kalian sedikit tenang? Ini sudah malam!"

Dan hari di akhiri dengan perdebatan berisik mereka ber-2.

"Mereka begitu 'hening', ya, Hikaru-nii"

"Yare-yare~"

.

* * *

Oops...!

"Kyo-nii, hari ini aku akan pulang cepat"

Lapor Louise, "Huh? Nande? Biasanya kau sibuk tiap hari, Louise?" tanya Ukyo heran, "Karena aku akan mencegah hal-hal yang akan terjadi hari ini" ucap Louise polos.

** UHUK! UHUK!**

Tiba-tiba, si kembar-4 (Hyuu, Ryuu, Yui, Nako) ini terbatuk-batuk, "I see," Hikaru menyeringai licik, "Are you fine, sis?" tanya Fuuto heran, sejak kemarin ia pulang ke mansion ini, ada-ada saja kelakuan dan tingkah mereka ber-4 dan ke-12 saudaranya.

"Iie, daijobu, yo" tolak Hyuu halus ketika Fuuto menawarkannya segelas air. "Mou,., sis, apa yang kalian rencanakan hari ini?" tanya Masaomi mengerti maksud adiknya yang misterius, "Kami hanya merencanakan pembangunan...-ups" jelas Yui keceplosan.

"Hari ini kalian akan membangun apa, hayo?" goda Tsubaki.

"Tsukkun benar! Onee-chan mau membuat apa?" setuju Wataru sambil menatap kakak-kakaknya. "Kami hanya akan membangun sebuah ruangan di dalam ruangan ini" jelas Nako polos,

"NAKO!~"

"Ups, gomen ne, Ane-ki~"

.

* * *

Playstation

"Awas saja kau! Aku akan menyusulmu, Yuusuke!"

"Tidak bisa, kau tahu, akulah raja dari permainan ini!"

Disaat Yuusuke dan Ryuu meributkan soal game yang mereka mainkan, berbeda dengan Hyuu, ia hanya bermain permainan yang ia mainkan tiap hari, yaitu 'permainan mengolah data'.

"Hyuu ane-ki~ bisakah kau kalahkan Yuusuke di permainan ini~" rengek Ryuu manja, jika sudah menyangkut game, ia menjadi manja begini. "Tidak sekarang, Ryuu, hasil laporan yang duo Hatsune kirimkan kemarin tidak ada yang menyangkut tentang pendataan minggu lalu" tolak Hyuu.

"Ayolah, Ane-ki, kau tak akan kalah di game ini, aku yakin itu" bujuk Ryuu dengan kitty eyes, seluruh saudarinya tahu jika ia lemah terhadap itu, sama seperti Azusa.

"Wakatta, etto... mana stiknya?"

"Hai, kocchi~"

. 5 minute ago

"Su-sugoi, kau hebat, Hyuu, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Yuusuke kagum, "Ini semua adalah olah otak matematika yang telah kakak-mu rancang untuk pembelajaranmu saat ini, dan Ryuu, kau hanya salah menyimpulkan saja" jelas Hyuu.

"Sou, ka?"

Dan setelah itu Yuusuke enggan bermain PS dengan Hyuu lagi.

.

* * *

Queen of Queen

Hyuu dijuluki oleh seluruh anggota Seito Kaicho (OSIS / Student Council) sebagai Mrs. Perfect dan Queen of Queen, tapi ia merasa jika itu terlalu dilebihkan. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, yakni ia sama seperti anggota lainnya.

Contohnya, lihat saja sekarang, ia malah sedang asik menikmati festival budaya bersama saudara tersayangnya, Azusa dan Tsubaki.  
Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan rapat untuk seluruh Seito Kaicho, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi ia adalah Sacchou, sang ketua Seito Kaichou.

Yang harus memimpin rapat itu.

Segera.

.

* * *

Run, Nako, Run

Hinata Nanako, seorang voice actor, atau kita kenal sebagai seiyuu, bersama ke-3 saudarinya ia merintis dunia itu dengan menarik, yaitu, ia menjadi seiyuu misterius.

"Nakako-sama! Look at me~" panggil para fans Nako, "Ane-ki, mereka terlalu lebay, ya?" tanya Nako sweatdrop. Padahal, ia yakin bahwa penampilannya tak begitu mirip dengan karakternya saat menjadi seiyuu, Katou Nakako, "Terima takdir saja, Nako"

"NAKAKO-SAMA!"

"Tunggu kami!~"

"Gya~ ane bukan Nakako~ tapi Nanako!" protes Nako sambil berlari. "Enggak mungkin~" sahut para fans enggak yakin, "Mungkin~ ane-ki~ help, me~" rengek Nako sambil berlarian di dalam mall tersebut, "Yah, kau hanya dapat menerima takdir saat ini, Nako" nasihat Ryuu tidak bijak.

"Gyaa~"

"Today, You're so noisy ane-ki~"

.

* * *

Swimming Pool

"Hyuu, Ryuu, Nako, Yui, kalian dicari oleh rekan kelompok belajar kalian~"

"Hai, Ane-chan~"

"Ah, ada apa, tumben kesini pas liburan?" tanya Yui heran, "Biasanya kan hanya menyalin tugas kami dan hanya menggoda kakak-kakak kami" tambah Ryuu, "Pasti kesini ada maunya" tebak Hyuu.

** Jleb!**

"He-he" tawa mereka garing, "Mou, ada acara apa, tumben" sapa Masaomi, yang ikutan nongkrong hanya ada Masaomi, Azusa, Tsubaki, Iori, Fuuto, Ema dan Louise.

"E-etto..."

"Karena sekarang sedang liburan musim panas, kuharap kalian semua mengizinkan kami ber-4 untuk membawa ke-4 adik kalian untuk bermain ke kolam renang hari ini!" pinta Kaoru Iori, "Ha? Apa maksudmu, Iori-san? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" tanya Fuuto.

"Aku serius!"

"Sudahlah, Iori, kau mau ku pentung lagi pakai meja di ruang OSIS lagi, hah?" seru Nako marah, "Huh, kau selalu mengancamku, Nako" dengus Iori marah. "Untuk apa juga aku membelamu?" balas Nako.

Selagi mereka ber-2 mempeributkan masalah yang tidak penting, Asahina Brothers yang ada hanya mempersiapkan apa yang dibutuhkan untuk ke kolam renang nanti.

"A-ane-ue... kurasa mereka semua mau ikut.."

"Maybe..."

"Yes!"

.

* * *

Trick or Treat

Dimalam yang sunyi ini, hanya suara ketikan dari arah ruang tengah. Sang novelis misterius, Mikashin Shina (Hyuu) sedang mengerjakan kewajibannya dengan sistem yang biasa para pelajar gunakan saat ada ujian mendadak, SKS, yaitu Sistem Kebut Semalam.

_**Syush~**_

Tak lama setelah itu, ia merasakan disekitarnya udara mulai berubah, dari arah tengkuk, kaki, bahkan tangannya merasa ngilu. "Sudahlah, Azusa-chan, Tsubaki-san, Rinny, kalian ber-3 tidak akan bisa menakutiku jika hanya seperti itu" ucap Hyuu datar.

"Kan, apa kubilang?! Ia sama sekali tidak takut, Iori!"

"Lha, apa salahnya, mumpung sekarang malam halloween dan kita sedang menginap, apa salahnya mencoba?"

.

* * *

Umbrella

Di hari yang begitu cerah ini tak mungkin hujan, itu yang orang pikirkan. Berbeda dengan orang lain, Hinata sisters membawa payung sebagai jaga-jaga, tak terkecuali si kembar ini.

Hyuu memiliki daya ingat yang kuat dengan insting yang tak akan salah, jadi ia akan selalu membawa payung hanya untuk jaga-jaga dan menjaga kedua kakak tersayangnya.

Ryuu akan membawa payung jika ada yang memberitahukannya, untunglah tadi pagi Natsume memberitahukannya dengan khidmat...

Yui ia membawa payung karena ia tak ingin mendengarkan celoteh panjang lebar saudara yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini, Iori. Lihat saja! Iori sampai-sampai menyempilkan payung di didalam tas Yui ketika Yui sedang mencari-cari almamaternya.

Nanako, entah mengapa jika suasana hatinya buruk ia membawa payung,entahlah, mungkin ia sedikit berdebat dengan Idol aneh itu...?

.

* * *

Violinist

Fuuto heran kenapa salah satu dari saudarinya lebih memilih menjadi Violinist dibandingkan dengan menjadi gitaris atau vokalis, ketika ia tanya mengapa ia hanya diberikan jawaban :

"Apa kau gila bertanya seperti itu? Jawabannya sederhana, karena violet itu warna rambutku, dan violin mencintaiku, jadi aku harus membalasnya"

Dan sampai detik ini, Fuuto tak mengerti maksudnya dan jalan pikir dari saudarinya.

.

* * *

Wonderland

Hidup ini tak semenyenangkan yang kita kira, mulai permasalahan di sekolah, keluarga, dan cinta, jadi, kita hidup di dunia nyata, bukan wonderland, setidaknya itu yang Hyuu pikirkan. Sampai mereka ber-2 datang ke dalam hidup Hyuu.

"Hidupku tak sekelam dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan kalian ber-2"

"Dan sekarang hidupku jauh lebih berwarna"  
.

* * *

X-sama no Watashi

Si kembar seiyuu, adalah julukan yang Azusa dan Tsubaki dapatkan ketika si kembar lainnya datang. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah mereka satu rekan dalam proses anime XXXXX, jadi hampir tiap hari mereka bertemu dan berkamuflase.

"Ane-nyan, apa kau tak lelah berkamuflase selama ini, apalagi mereka ber-2 adalah saudara kita?"

"Mou, Yui, kita **harus **tidak lelah, kita harus kuat, walaupun mereka saudara, bahkan jika mereka ber-2 adalah jodoh kita kelak"

.

* * *

You know?

Subaru membasuh mukanya setelah ia bertanding baket dengan saudari nya, Yui. Entah sejak kapan jadwalnya untuk bermain basket menjadi teratur, apalagi saudari-saudarinya amat sangat jago.

"Kau tahu, jika mereka ber-3 itu atlit Basket sewaktu mereka masih Junior High School?"

Hyuu membeberkan rahasia kecil mereka. "Sou, ka? Tidak kusangka jika mereka ber-3 seperti itu, terus, kau bukan salah satunya?" tanya Subaru memandangi trio ribut itu.

"Dan lebih tak masuk akal lagi, aku hanyalah seorang manager klub yang mereka ikuti"

Fikir Hyuu memutar kembali seluruh memori indahnya. "Yah, hanyalah manager yang tak berguna" gumamnya pelan.

"Yah, manager yang tak mengerti..."

"Apa masalah klub-nya..."

.

* * *

Zero

Baru kali ini, ujian yang ia ikuti mendapatkan angka yang fantastis, yaitu nol. Dengan frustasi, ia mencari saudaranya di ruang tengah. Ia melihat Azusa yang sedang santai membaca buku.

"Azu-nii, bisakah kau ajarkan tentang mencari semua ini?" tanya Yuusuke penuh harap. Azusa hanya melihat buku catatan perbaikan nilai punya Yuusuke sebentar, lalu mulai berlatih lagi. "Kau bisa bertanya kepada adik-adikmu, mereka jenius" respon Azusa malas, ia tahu jika adiknya ini hanya meminta jawaban, bukan jalan pemecahan soalnya.

"Yui, bisa kau ajari aku..." "Maaf, aku sedang sibuk mengatur semua dari dari OSIS, jadi lain kali" tolak Yui beralasan.

"Nako..." "... Jika kau hanya bertanya jawabannya, aku malas memberi tahu, soal setara dengan pelajaran SD saja kau tak mengerti!" dengus Nako sebal.

"Ryuu-chan~" "Maaf, Yuusuke. Apa, data proposal kemarin hilang?! Sudah kukatakan jika itu harus ditaruh yang benar, Natsume!" Ryuu menolak dengan cepat. Ia sedang menyusun berbagai macam data siswa yang pernah di Skors, saat ini.

"Hyuu~" "Maaf, tak ada lowongan disini! Sedang sibuk!" tolak Hyuu sepat sebelum Yuusuke menganggu pekerjaannya.

Sekarang ia menyadari, susahnya mencari bantuan walaupun hanya dalam keluarganya sendiri. Ia melihat bagaimana sang adik menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, jadi, ia tak mau kalah.

"AKU AKAN MENYELESAIKANNYA SENDIRI!"

"Kau berisik, BAKASAHINA YUUSUKE!" teriak Nako dan dilempar sendal oleh Ryuu dan disusul dengan kick off dari Yui bahkan fentungan meja OSIS oleh Hyuu dan tak luput dengan timpukan buku yang Azusa baca.

* * *

.

.

.

Author Note's

Melo : Hola everyone! kami sikembar disini datang membawakan fic ke-3 di FFN dan pertama kami di Brother conflict.

Melo : Mungkin masih banyak yang aneh dan ngegantung, jadi

Melo : Mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya~

Melo : Hei, si kembar lainnya~ ada tambahan?~

.

Hyuu : *Blush*

Ryuu : *Blush*

Yui : *Menunduk dan blushing*

Nako : *Innocent face*

Melo : Kurasa tak ada, mm...

Melo : Nyan, nyan~ bagaimana? Menarik, kah?

Ryuu : menarik dari Hongkong! Lu kagak salah, heh?!

Melo : Ara-ara, you're so noisy, Rii-nyan~

Nako : Kuruka Melody? Kok aku sama Fuuto? Bukan sama yang lain?

Melo : Karena Naa-nyan itu terlalu polos, kalau sama yang lain kurang cocok~

Nako : Lha, terus, kok Hyuu-ane-ki kok sama Tsu-nii dan Azu-nii?

Hyuu : *tambah blush*

Melo : Karena aku mencintai mereka ber-3, sumpah, kawaii banget~ *Kedip-kedip gaje*

Tsuki : O-onee-chan, kau kehabisan obat lagi kah? *Sweetdrop*

Azura : Kau mulai lagi, Nee-nyan~ *Geleng-geleng*

Yui : Bodo ah, pokoknya, hei, readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong,

Nako : Tolong review, ya~

Ryuu : Kami tunggu, lho~

Hyuu : ...

Nako : Ane-ue, ini bagianmu! *bisik-bisik*

Hyuu : *Blush* Ah, A-arigatou~

Melo : Kya~ Kawaiii~~~~~~~~~~~

.


End file.
